


Doki Doki: A New Home

by PastellSwans



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aka Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy Creatures, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, and some other animals but I don’t wanna mention them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastellSwans/pseuds/PastellSwans
Summary: One night, Natsuki finally decides to run away from her home, and sadly her city to get away from her father. She ends up in a forest filled with creatures that were much like the mythical creatures you would hear of in stories. Now she has to take care a dragon along with herself when suddenly some people from her past come to visit her.





	Doki Doki: A New Home

Natsuki stared out her window. That night she was unable to fall asleep, the bruises on her arm still stung from a few hours earlier. She unconsciously rubbed her arm only realizing it once she touched the bruise and had to hold back a hiss of pain. She sighed and put her arm back on her bed and continued to stare out her window.

Natsuki finally tore her eyes away from the window and lifted her self off her bed, she kneeled down and put her hand under the bed. She pulled out a decently sized pink bag out from under her bed and opened it. She looked inside at its contents. Some snacks that she managed to get from the vending machine, a knife that she may have stolen from Yuri, some scissors to cut her hair with, some more hairpins and ribbons, and some manga of course. The main essentials. She stood up and looked down at her bed _’Am I really going to do this’_ Natsuki thought to herself. She grabbed and folded up her blanket and stuffed it in the bag along with her pillow.

Natsuki turned to her window once again, the moon almost shining directly on her almost like a spotlight. She put the straps of the bag over her shoulders and walked closer towards her window. She moved her hand forward to unlock it but she paused. _’Am I actually about to do this, where am I even going to go? What about the club. No stop that Natsuki, your dad will find you if you continue going to school, or even stay in this town. You have to leave. But where will I go?’_ She continued to argue with herself for a few more moments before finally opening the window and climbing out. She landed on the ground, luckily not hurting herself. She looked in a few directions, wondering where would be the best to go. She eventually decided to go in the direction of the nearby forest, it was unlikely that her father would look there. And so, Natsuki began her adventure.

\- - -

Natsuki was unsure how long she had been walking for. The sun was out now so it had to have been atleast a few hours. She let out a yawn and thought to lay down on a nearby tree when suddenly she heard a loud roar followed by pained screeches from what sounded like a large bird. Natsuki turned around in the direction of the sound and started running towards it. Was she being as stupid as a crappy horror movie character? Yes. Did she care? No. Eventually she came across a clearing. There was lots of vultures laying in the ground, atleast she thought they were vultures. They were _HUGE_ and were bigger than Natsuki, they also had four legs, the back ones were paws which seemed to be of a wolves. The conditions of their bodies is what also caught Natsuki’s attention, their faces seemed to enraged but their eyes were glazed, they seemed to have been frozen to death but there was no trace of ice. She tore her eyes away from them to see what was at the center of the clearing.

There was a large lizard like creature there, it was almost 3 times the size of the vulture creatures. Huge wings came out of its back and they were only slightly smaller than the creature itself. It lad a large tail and large horns came out of its head and they curled forward slightly. It’s scales were a dull blue with bright purple sprinkled in between and its horns and spikes were a nice navy blue. The inside of its wings were a sunset orange color. _’Is that a fucking dragon?! But wait dragons aren’t real, right?’_ Natsuki thought to herself, then she saw its injuries. It had many large gashes covering its entire body and blood was pooling around it, entire spikes seemed to be torn off its body which only contributed to the blood pool. It suddenly lifted its head to face her. It started to speak in a kind but loud voice

“Come closer child, we must speak,”

 _’I-it SPOKE?’_ Natsuki’s thoughts were cut short as she walked closer to the ‘dragon’. It’s eyes slightly glazed over as it stared at her, Natsuki feared for a moment that it had died but then it’s eyes cleared up and it started to speak again.

“Hm, your heart seems pure child. You are worthy.”

The dragon lifted its tail revealing a beautiful blue egg. It nudged the egg towards Natsuki.

“Take good care of it child, for it is my final wish,”

it spoke once again and layed its head down and closed it’s eyes, it’s body soon became limp.

Natsuki looked down at the egg, picking it up gently. She ran her hand across it, it was surprisingly smooth. She stared at it and sighed to herself “I guess your going to be with me now, huh?” She looked down at the dragon one last time, it looked at peace. Natsuki turned around and left the clearing to begin to search for somewhere safe to sleep tonight.


End file.
